


Nieve

by NeaPoulain



Category: Code Geass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Sabes por qué la nieve es blanca?"<br/>"Porque se olvido de que color era"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP y la serie a Ichirō Ōkouchi; por lo tanto yo no recibo dinero por escribir esto (lo cual es obvio).

* * *

****Nieve** **

* * *

Al final, estábamos condenados a perder. ¿Lo sabías, no Lelouch? Sabías que después de todo, no podrías tú solo contra el mundo. No podrías perder a tantos seres queridos y seguir ganado batallas y haciendo milagro. Porque aunque Zero podía no tener sentimientos, al final, siempre dependía de ti; y tú, por más que los escondieras, los tenías. No podías perder tanto (a Nunally, a Suzaku, a tu madre inclusive, a Euphemia… y a Shirley)… y seguir ganando.

Desde el principio nuestra trayectoria como cómplices estuvo marcada de sangre, de tragedias y de muerte. Yo cuidando que no te matara, tú ganado batallas que parecían milagros. Y aunque tuvimos nuestra cúspide, y nuestra oportunidad de ganar, no la aprovechamos. Estábamos condenados a perder. Sólo podías lograr algo ofreciendo tu vida a cambio, lo que acabaste por hacer. Porque no podías destruir el mundo y re hacerlo sin antes destruirte a ti mismo. Y al final, te destruiste a ti mismo: te olvidaste de todo lo que sentías, lo que equivalió a arrancarte el corazón con ambas manos. Lo olvidaste todo para poder darle la mascara de Zero a Suzaku y pedirle que te matara. Lo cumplió. Y tú, sin embargo, nunca cumpliste aquel contrato que firmaste cuando obtuviste el Geass. Nunca me concediste la muerte, Lelouch, porque estabas demasiado ocupado llevando a cabo la tuya propia.

Te confieso que después de tanto tiempo, no sabía que aún me importara ganar o perder, que aún me importara la vida o la muerte de las demás personas. Lo confieso, Lelouch, no sabía que aún albergara esos sentimientos dentro de mí. Al final, aún me importa. No como a ti. No como a los demás. Porque yo ya he vivido mucho más…; las cosas van cambiando con los siglos. Así cambiaron mis sentimientos… algunos otros desaparecieron. Sin embargo, casi al final, incluso cuando tus propios seguidores habían perdido la fe en ti, me di cuenta, te confieso, que estabas destinado a perder la última batalla, la única que al final importa. Supe que ibas a morir en el camino.

Que altruista, ¿sabes? Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho. No me habría sacrificado por ideales. Aun cuando fueran míos. Hace ya mucho tiempo que en mi vida sólo existe yo. Nada más. Cuando apareciste en escena ni siquiera me importabas; sólo me importaba que no te murieras para que al final pudieras cumplir tu contrato. Pero mírame, aquí estoy. Y al final me ha importado el hecho de que murieras. De que te sacrificaras por voluntad propia. Tal vez me impresiona, porque yo nunca haría nada igual. Tal vez no es el hecho de que murieras el que importa, sino el que nunca cumplieras tu contrato. Pero al final, sea lo que sea, me importa. Después de todo, éramos cómplices.

Y te lo repito: ya estábamos destinados a perder desde el principio, desde que nuestro camino se empezó a teñir de sangre y de muerte. Mentíamos sin saberlo cuando hablábamos de ganar, de derrotar a todos los Britannians. Mentíamos sin saberlo cuando decíamos que liberaríamos al mundo entero. Mentíamos. Y aun así… éramos capaces de creernos nuestras propias mentiras… tal vez porque no éramos del todo consientes de ellas. ¿No es cierto, Lelouch? De llevarlas hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin que nos importara nada más. Mi sonrisa es escéptica ahora que miro hacia el pasado más reciente y me encuentro con tu expresión desinteresada, ajena a todo. A veces, incluso ti te creíste tu propia mentira, esa de que Zero era invencible. Hasta que fuiste incapaz de sostenerla.

¿Sabes, Lelouch? A veces me sorprendo pensando que debí haber adivinado que nuestra derrota desde el principio. Pero no lo hice. O no lo vi, no lo quise ver. Ni lo hiciste tú. Ya, ahora que con tu muerte has logrado algo, da igual lo que hayamos pensando al principio de nuestro camino como cómplices. No podías tú solo contra el mundo. Ni con un Geass. Ni con tus conocimientos. Ni haciendo milagros. Simplemente, al final todo acababa por superarte, Lelouch; todos los planes perfectos terminaban en tragedias, en retiradas imprevistas. No siempre hubieras podido con todo. Ahora estoy convencida de que estábamos condenados a perder.

«Lelouch, ¿sabes por qué la nueve es blanca?»

No podíamos ganar. No con tanta sangre.

«Porque se ha olvidado de qué color era.»

En el fondo, sólo hemos sido unos mentirosos.

Y tú, aun así, has cambiando al mundo.

* * *

 

 Andrea Poulain

a 17 de Octubre de 2011

 

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos a mi inspiración en la clase más aburrida de la historia: Entorno Socioeconómico (: Y a nadie en especial.
> 
> Unas aclaraciones:
> 
> Parto de la premisa de que Lelouch murió. Cada quien cree lo que quiere con la frase de C.C. del final y yo no sé qué creer. Así que estoy partiendo de la premisa de que Lelouch muere.
> 
> C.C. no tiene ningún vínculo romántico con Lelouch para mí en este fic (auque en la portada aparezca la imagen que aparece…). Simplemente me parece la indicada para contar esta historia, porque ella y Lelouch eran cómplices y, por otra parte, es mi personaje favorito.
> 
> Si les gusto: comentarios.
> 
> Si no, también pueden comentar, no está prohibido.


End file.
